Love Has A Funny Way Of Working
by bamchickawow
Summary: IchiRuki.RenjiTatsuki.ByaHis. More pairings to come!Drabble Collection! R&R please!
1. Hate Equals Love IchiRuki

Authors Note :Yay my third Bleach Fanfic! So yeah its another cheezy IchiRuki fic I made!Its not my fault its so much fun to write about them!

**Please Read and Review!Constructive critism is welcome!**

Hate Love

There are three things I really hate about her.

1) I hate how she thinks that she isnt worth anyone's trouble.

2)I hate that fake act she puts up infront of everyone.

3) And I sure as hell hate that mean uppercut she has!

I can't believe her! I fought all of Seireti so she wouldnt die! Ok well not just me but a few of our friends. But still doesnt she understand how much she means to all of us! How much she means to me!

Ugh. I feel like throwing up everytime I hear that high pitch voice! Doesnt she know that everyone would like to see the real _Rukia_ and not some girly-girl with a giggling disorder.Well maybe Keigo would. I would do anything just to see you smile and not some fake smile you give everyone at school.

Well I really do hate that mean uppercut that seems to come at me at break neck speed and which I seem to think makes contact with my face way to often!

_The thing that I hate most about you is how it breaks my heart to see you in pain._

_**The End**_

Authors Note: Hope you liked it!:D Sorry for it being super short!

I am thinking of making a drabble collection of IchiRuki fics and maybe some other pairings!If you would like me to do a drabble collection then hit that 'submit review' button and write away! **Please Read and Review all reviews are appreciated!**


	2. What Are You Thinking About? RenTat

Authors Note:This I made when Rukia , Renji and the rest of their group are investigating the arrancar in the manga!

_**What Are You Thinking About?**_

When Renji arrived in the human world he was excited! Who wouldn't be after Rukia told him all about these wonderful inventions humans had come up of! Renji was totally excited when he heard he was going to a humans school too! When class had started Renji had the widest grin anyone had ever seen.

A girl with short black hair was sitting beside him.She was completely confused as to why he was smiling so much. She was staring at him for a good minute thinking _'why is he smiling so much?And whats with the tattoos?'_

Renji of course noticed his 'classmate' starring at him. Eventually he got very ticked off thinking she was starring at his tattoos. So he whispered angrily "What the hell you looking at?"

Having a short temper the girl whispered back fiercely "Oh nothing just a jackass". Renji was shocked to see this girl wasn't at all intimidated by him. But then his short temper too started to flare. "Is this how you treat new students?" Renji whispered back. _Now it's war!_ Thought the girl. "No , I give respect to people that show it to me , not to morons!" She whispered.

"What!?Your the one that was starring at me! What kind of respect is that?" Renji whispered back smirking triumphantly. "Was Not!" "were too!"

So Renji and the girl were arguing all through class. Eventually the bell rang signalling it was time for the students fifteen minute break to get a snack.

During the break Renji was hanging out with Rukia and Ichigo seeing as their fighting was the only thing entertaining thing around here. Ishida was standing by Renji enjoying the argument as well. Ishida started talking to Renji but Renji was completely oblivious to him. He was thinking about that girl in class that had stood up to him. Of course other girls had stood up to him , well that was mainly Rukia but that was only because they had know each other a long time and knew Renji wasn't really as dangerous as he looked.

He was just surprised a girl that didn't even know him stood up to him and probably didn't care if he looked dangerous with his tattoos.She was s- His thought was interrupted by Ishida waving his hand in front of his face saying "Earth to Abrai".

"wah?" Renji was snapped out of his hypnotized state.

"Thinking about Arisawa-san are you?" Ishida smirked. "Who's that?" Asked Renji confusedly. "That girl you were talking to during class." Renji felt heat rise in his cheeks and he didn't know why.

"Oh her-" Renji was cut of again but this time it was what Ichigo yelled at Rukia "I'm not helping you with your homework!"

Renji was intrigreed by the word homework.

While Rukia proceeded to beat the crap out of Ichigo , Renji asked "Hey Ishida what's homework?"

Home work is what Renji considers the worst thing humans have ever invented.

_**The End**_

Authors Note: I've decided to do a drabble collection but it will most probably have more Ichiruki stories than other pairings but I will try to even them out!** Please Read And Review!**


	3. Friends IchiRuki

Authors Note: This is Rukia's POV

Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes:(

Friends

I frowned. He was doing it again. He was blaming himself for not bringing Inoue back. Doesn't he realize that its not just his fault but all of our faults?

Chad , Ishida , Renji , Ichigo and I fought so hard to bring back Inoue but _we _failed. Obviously Ichigo didn't get the memo saying that there's no _i _team.

Okay so Ichigo wasn't in one of his frenzies where he start yelling saying that it was his fault or something stupid like that. But for as long as I've known Ichigo he's tried his absolute hardest at everything he does and well right now he's _supposedly_ doing homework. What's wrong with that you ask? Well he's been staring at one question for 20 minutes now. And if you cant tell me what 90 x 2 equals then I'll leave Ichigo alone to do his homework. But seeing as even Renji could get that I've determined that Ichigo is in the state known as melancholia.(1)

So in short Ichigo is sulking.

Ichigo lets out another sigh and begins to stare out the window to the rain that hits the pavement with a loud but short lived _pitterpatter_ sound.

A vein on my forehead is starting pop. Danm that idiot!Stop sulking! I walk over to Ichigo and I see he's ignoring me and still watching the rain. Oh well I can fix that easily.

I tap Ichigo on the shoulder gently and when he turns his head to face me

POW!

"What the hells your problem?" Ichigo snarled at me from the ground while nursing a big lump on his head.

I was about to answer him when I saw him start to get up so I jump on him so his back is flat on the floor and I'm sitting on his stomach with each of my legs against his sides.

"Whh..at are yu..o doing" He stutters.

"Im going to explain something to you! And stop squirming" I yell at him. He stop squirming he's facing the wall with his cheeks on the floor. "Dammit Ichigo!Face me when I'm talking to you!" I put my hands on each of his cheeks and turn his head so he can look at me in the eye.

Whys his face feel so hot? Does he have a fever or something? Fever or no fever I was going to pound this through his thick skull if I had too.

"Ichigo!" I addressed him "Chad , Renji , Ishida and I are your friends! When one of us does something wrong the rest of us will comfort that person! When all of us do something wrong then we comfort eachother!Because we are friends! We have each others back! Do you understand?" He nodded vigorously. I sighed and took a deep breath all that yelling took all out of me.

I got off Ichigo and lyed down on his bed. Ichigo was for some reason taking deep breaths of air. Must be because of his flu I thought absentmindly.

That's probably why he looked like a strawberry back there when I was sitting on him.

_**The End**_

Authors Note: I noticed how in the manga how angry Rukia gets when Ichigo starts to sulk and that Rukia seems to be the only one that yells at Ichigo when he does and brings him out of his depression.

1)Melancholia - is just sorta that mood where your all sad and go all anti-social like when your really stressed out. It isnt depression but it can lead to clinical depression.

_**Please Read and Review!!**_


	4. CherryBlossoms At Night ByaHis

AuthorsNote: Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors! This is ByaHis!

Cherry-Blossoms At Night

"Kuchiki-sama dinner will be served in a one hour." Said a women that was bowing her head to a man with dark hair and icy attitude. The man has long black hair with a white kenseikan placed in his hair just above his forehead.

This man was known as Kuchiki Byakuya , the head noble of the Kuchiki clan. Around Sereiti he was all everyone talk about. Why? Becuase he just recently became the sizth division's captian and was now the most powerful in all of the Kuchiki clan's history.

And of course when talking led to gossiping Kuchiki Byakuya was often a topic spoken about. Most of the rumors were starting to tread along the lines of pure lies. For example , people were expecting him to get married soon and since he had never looked at women more serously then a spec of dust , they began to get suspicous. So this is what was often heard in whispers among the many streets in serieti " Did you hear about Kuchiki-sama?" "No! What" "Well you know how everyone thinks he getting married?" "Yeah!" "Well it's not going to happen!" " What why not?" "The Kuchiki clan doesnt approve on gay marriages!" After that was said you could loud girly shriecks echoing to the human world.

Now back to the story

The man merely nodded. The women then left to finish her duties. Around 8 pm Byakuya usaully had an hour before supper was served , at this time he would go for walks around flower gardens. Even though he always kept his mouth pressed in a firm line you could tell he was relaxed by the way his eyes would seem to go dull when he was thinking but you could only tell if you had known him from his childhood. Since then no one had ever been able to get close to him.

So Byakuya left for his stroll through some gardens. Today he had decided he would go to the Sakura Tree garden. Kuchiki Byakuya always seemed to be more relaxed when looking at a the pink cherry-blossoms sway in the breeze. Usually at this time no one was in the garden except for tonight.

When Byakuya enter the main area of the garden where a gaint Sakura tree stood he noticed a women crying. The women had black hair that flung into points at her shoulders and one long peice of her bangs was set perfectly in the middle of her face. Normally if Byakuya came across a situation like this he would leave right away but something stop him this time. He then walked up to the crying woman and handed her a handkercheif.

The woman up till know had not realized he was there. She stared at him with surprised but then quickly said a thank-you and took the clothe from his hands and wiped her tears. Byakuya just stood there starring at her until she had handed back the handkercheif.

He then turned to look at the grand tree standing before both of them. He didnt know why he stayed he just did. The woman walked over and stood beside him and said "It's beautiful isnt it?" Byakuya was strangley attracted to this womens voice. He wanted to hear again so he asked a question.

"Why were you crying?" He asked not realizing that he might be causing her emotional pain. She merely stood silent like he had before. He then looked at her to see why she wasnt answering but when he did she merely stared at the tree and said quitely " Twenty years ago I abandoned my sister to survive" She paused then continued this time with tears welling up in her eyes "She was just a baby."

Byakuya then began to look at the women and brought his hand that held his handkerchief from earlier to her face. She smiled at his kindness but declined politey and said that she must be going but not before introducing one another.

Yukiko Hisana, I would like to see you again thought the Kuchiki as he walked back to his mansion

_**The End**_

Authors Note: Well there is a ByaHis fic hope I got hte characters because I dont really like Byakuya and you dont see much of Hisana in Bleach. **_Please Read and Review_**

_**P.S**_

_**Im taking sugestions for pairs that you would like me to write about. Please no gay pairings I do not believe in that sorry if I offend you.**_


	5. Fate IchiRuki

**_AUTHORSNOTE: PLEASE READ BEFORE READING STORY!_** Okay, this story is really sad so you have been warned. _Her _and _she_ are in italics cause I think it lets you chose who you want _she_ to be even though I intended it to be Rukia. Okay you can read the story now! Sorry for spelling and other mistakes!

_**Fate Never Says Why**_

"_**Thank you, Ichigo. The rain has finally stopped."**_

_Why did she do this? Why did she do this for me?_

The rains pouring down hard against my back. I lick a droplet that was hanging on my lip. It had a salty taste. I haven't cried since my mom died. And now I'm crying cause _she_ might die. Life just seems to like to see me happy one moment, then crush me the next minute. I was cradling her in my arms. Usually she seems so strong but right now with her breathing ragged and heart slowing down by the minute, she's just so defeated. 'Of course she's defeated! She just had a sword shoved through her stomach! A very _big _sword.' I thought to my self.

'Dammit what is wrong with me? Why cant I just pick her up and take her Urahara?' I thought to myself, unmoving from my position. In my head a laughter of a mad man echoed. 'cause you know she's already going to die.' The voice told me. I feel to weak to respond to _him _even though physically I'm unharmed. All I'm able to do is just watch the life of her drain out. I hear the sound of foot steps hitting the wet pavement. I still kneel there unmoving with her dying in my arms. _They_ saw it, I figured out from the gasps behind me. "What? What the hell happened?" I hear _her _best friend ask.

_Why does this always happen to you? Why must you always pay the price?_

I felt _her_ reaistu start to get fainter by the minute. I ran here as fast as I could. Obviously the others had felt her spirit waver as well. But the thing was I could feel _his_ powerful reaistu as well. When I got to the scene I saw _him_ on his knees holding her. Immediately I yell out "What? What the hell happened?" _He_ doesn't answer his eyes just continue to stare at her bleeding body. Something behind him catches my eyes. It was _his _sword with blood rolling off it on to the ground to mix with the rain. I look at him and wondered who's blood it was, surely _he_ wouldn't have done that to her.

Then I glance at _her_, she's holding something white in her hand. On closer inspection, it looks like a white broken piece with three red streaks on the side. The only thing that came to mind was a hollows mask. But why would she have that? I stare at her hand that's holding so tight on to it that her knuckles are white. Is it even possible to do that while unconscious. I look at her face, 'I guess so' I thought.

_Why did this happen? After everything we've gone through this shouldn't have happened. After everything they went through._

I started running when I felt her spirit slowy start to diminish. I saw Abrai-kun ahead of me. Tatsuki-chan was also behind me running. She was calling my name probably wondering why I suddenly took off on her. I ran as fast and as hard as I could. If _she_ died Kurosaki-kun would die with her. I couldn't let him die to. 'No' I thought to myself I'm not doing this because Kurosaki-kun cares about but because I care about. _She_ started out as someone I envied, then she became my friend and some one I admired and truly respected.

I saw Abrai-kun stop at a corner. I saw his eyes widen. As I looked around the corner my eyes widen and I gasped. I heard Tatsuki-chan stop behind me and gasp too. I heard Abrai-kun shout but I was focusing on the words I just merely looked at my friend dying in my high-school crush's arms. Hours, minutes , seconds. I don't know how much time passed. I finally started think properly. I rushed over to Kurosaki-kun and asked him to place _her_ body down on the ground. For the first time, (I think) I saw Kurosaki-kun **_crying_**. I couldn't tell because of the rain but his eyes had red rings around them and looked a bit puffy.

As I began to heal _her_ I felt something I hadn't felt since I had just began using my powers. Fear. Over the years of using my powers I gained confidence in them. But I had never healed someone so near death.

_Could I reject death?_

_What? Why is this happening all of a sudden? How can things change so suddenly?_

One minute I'm trying to get out of eating one of Orihime's insane food (if you can even call it that) the next minute I'm chasing her down the street in the rain. I call out her name desprately trying to get her slow down. 'When did she become this fast?' I wondered as I attempted to catch up with her. Eventually I see a guy in a black samuari get-up in front Orihime running to what seemed the same destination Orihime was heading to. I recognized him as Abrai. I didn't fully understand the whole shinigami thing. Kuchiki , Abrai and Ichigo didn't exactly tell me much. After Orihime had gotten back from that Heuco Mundo place, she spent most of the time trying to make up for lost time, so she didn't talk very much about it. Also that creepy guy with the sandals and the hat didn't give straight answers.

Orihime stops and stands next to Abrai. I hear her gasp and eventually I hear myself gasp to. I stand behind Orihime and look around as I try to catch my breath. I see _them. _Ichigo is on the ground kneeling with _her_ in his arms. I saw Ichigo's eyes. I turned away quickly. All I saw in Ichigo's eyes was regret and sadness. Almost like when he lost his mother. _Almost._ Back then Ichigo lost a mother. This time it was _a lover. _Everyone seemed to know that they were in love except them. I think they were to thick headed to realise that. I didn't really know _her_ that well but I was there on those many occasions when they were together. From what I could _she_ and Ichigo were similar in personalitys. So I knew that when I saw the looks that Ichigo gave _her _when he thought no one was looking, on her face as well I knew that they were in love.

I saw Orihime run to the two. I guessed she then told Ichigo to place _her_ on the ground. Then I saw the familiar glow of Orihime's powers. Ichigo was crouching now, right by _her _side. I was avoiding looking at his eyes. _She _seemed to be getting better and eventually her wound was healed…..but something wasn't right. Orihime was kneeling and when she stopped healing _her_, Orihime's hands dropped to her side. Like she had given up…

_Renji_

I'm sorry I wasn't always there for when _you_ needed me most.

_Inoue_

Thank you for everything you have ever done. You have taught me many things about my self. I will never forget you.

_Ichigo_

I wanted to let you know. I love you.

_Tatsuki_

Despite Orihime's healing she still died. She died in front of me, her two of friends and the man that _should _have been her lover.

_**She can never be replaced.**_

_And so fell the sword of fate_

**_AuthorsNote:_** Okay sad I know! I think it was a bit OC! Sorry about that. If you don't think it was OC could you PLEASE TELL ME! I worked hard on this and I feel proud of it but if you could maybe tell me what I did wrong I think I could do a good drabble. Oh yeah sorry if your not into a IchiRuki pairing!! Oh yeah I know I havent updated in a really long time! I just came back from my six week trip to South Africa to visit some family! Oh and just cause im south African it **doesn't **mean im black. Im white!! Sorry about that just usually when I say im African people go "but your not black!!?" Its very annoying!

**HERE'S THE DRILL! PRESS THAT REVIEW BUTTON AND TYPE!!**


End file.
